Tidal troopers sequel
by kyle2746
Summary: Percy Jackson is now the king god scince he overthrew Zeus read Divine Protector of Mango's story first it is the first 1 this is the sequel Rated T just 2 be safe
1. Chapter 1

thanks to Divine Protector of Mangos for this 1rst chapter all credit 2 him! now on with the story!  
-

- Chapter 1

Percy POV

Flashback

"Percy, I need to tell you something," said Artemis, one day while we were out hunting, "I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Now?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied, "I double-checked and triple-checked each and every possible way of knowing if a goddess is pregnant, and Apollo even tells me I'm pregnant."

"B-but, now?" I asked, "I mean, we're still in the war."

"We might have to send him/her away," she replied, "And I know you'll love her as much as I will, but you and I both know that she will need to be sent over the border to be kept safe."

"You're right," I said, "but doesn't mean I can't like it."

"I know, honey," replied Arty, "but it's what's best for the baby."

"Are we going to have to make him/her a demigod?" I asked, "I mean, wouldn't his/her godly scent give him/her away?"

"Possibly," said Artemis, "I'm not sure, because not all monsters were created when I was a kid."

"If we're sending her over the border, I'm not taking any chances," I said

"Yeah, you're right," said Artemis, "I guess we'll have to demote her in a sense."

"I feel bad for our baby girl already," I said

"Oh, so the baby's a girl now?" asked Arty

"Yes," I said, "because she'll be just as pretty, if not prettier, as her mother."

Arty blushed, and gave me a hug.

"You do know how pregnancy works in goddesses, right?" she asked

"Uh…no," I said, and that was all it took for me to be brought over to Apollo, who sat me down for an four hours and fifty-five minutes, fourteen PowerPoint presentations, four videos, and three demonstrations. After that, I was not only scarred, but disturbed as well. I never wanted to go through anything like that ever again.

"Did you have fun?" asked a voice, causing me to jump

I looked around and noticed Arty standing nearby

"Remind me to never do that ever again," I said, "That was the most horrifying thing I've ever done."

"At least you only have to do it once," she replied, "Now come on. We need some help with strategic planning.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU AGAIN DIVINE PROTECTOR OF MONGOS FOR THIS CAPTER TO HELP START THIS OFF GO CHECK OUT HIS PROFILE AND BOOKS! ALL CREDIT FROM THIS CHAPTER GOES TO HIM! NOW ONTO THE STORY **

**Chapter 2:**

Percy POV

"Hey Arty," I said, as she entered the throne room.

"Listen, Percy," she said, and I knew something was up, "I've been thinking, and I think that you may need demigod children."

"Wh-what are you talking about Arty?" I asked, "You and I both know that I couldn't cheat on you."

"Would it be cheating if I picked the girl?" she asked

"Arty, why are you asking me to do this in the first place?" I asked

"Because," she said, "We all know you're the most powerful god there is, and we might need really powerful demigods to help us in the future."

"Who's to say that there won't be powerful demigods produced by the other gods and goddesses?" I asked

"There's no guarantee that they will, Perseus," said my wife, "Besides, I think you and I both know that any demigod children of yours will be even more powerful than any demigods produced by the other gods; even when they're young."

"But what about Luna?" I asked, wondering how our child might react to this

"She's too young to understand this," said Artemis

"I'm not talking about now," I said, "I'm talking about later on, when she knows we love each other to no extent, yet I go off with other girls and producing demigod children."

"Then we'll explain it to her or something," she replied, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I still don't want to do this," I said

"Anymore than I don't," she replied

"Then why do you want to do this?" I asked

"To help protect Luna," she said, exasperated

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You see," she said, "I've been thinking that the monsters all know the scent of the demigod children of the other gods and goddesses, but not of ours. When they smell Luna, each and every monster might go after her, and if you have demigod children, they'll be so powerful that they can protect Luna and possibly make the monsters think that Luna is even more powerful seeing that she is a goddess, and that her mortal siblings are powerful beyond that of a normal demigod."

"We don't need demigods to protect Luna," I said, "because I think you and I both know that we'll do anything to keep her safe."

"Which is why I'm asking of this," she said, "If you have children, they can protect Luna when we can't. You know we're not allowed to interfere with mortal affairs that much. You know that sooner or later, our little girl will want to explore the world and even though we might be watching her, we won't be able to protect her as much as we could, especially if she's in the mortal world or beyond our realm of control. That's why I'm asking this; this way, your demigod children will be able to protect Luna when we aren't able to protect her under these circumstances."

"You really want me to do this?" I asked

"Yes," she replied, "for Luna."

"Then you have to do it as well," I said

"Me?" she asked

"Yup," I said, "if I have to do it, you have to as well. That way, my demigod children will be able to protect her from anything near her while your children will be able to protect anything that's beyond the protection of my children."

"But wouldn't Luna have both of our abilities?" asked Artemis

"Probably," I said, "but then again, you never know. Besides, it was your idea to have demigod children to protect Luna. It's only fair if you do it as well."

"Fine," she said, "but I'm not doing it with just anyone."

"I'll pick the men for you," I said, "just like you're picking the women for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**yo Divine protector of mangoes thanks for the three chapters you are awesome shout out to him! and i will be writing the chapters now but you guys can always give suggestions!**

**!R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth POV

"Hurry up you guys!" I yelled, waiting for the five kids I was supposed to get to catch up.

Let me back up. You see, after my ex boyfriend, Percy Jackson, won the war defeating Zeus, he had everyone who wanted to be useful and not be hated at camp (so basically, everyone who ignored him, including me, after I cheated on him for an Apollo kid but still wanted to be on his side once the war broke out) help out the satyrs get new recruits for camp. Even though we usually made friends with these kids, the friendships didn't last too long once they heard what we did to Percy. I, unlike most of the other human recruiters, was given the more challenging assignments, though I like to believe that it was just because those who know what I did hate me and want to make me suffer, but in reality, I brought it unto myself by cheating on Percy in the first place.

Now to the task on hand. This time, I've been assigned to bring 5 kids to camp, one of them being Luna, Percy and Artemis's kid who (for some reason they wouldn't tell us) was forced to make her into a mortal and watch her grow up under the care of a mortal family. The other 4 were kids from both Percy and Artemis, which surprised all of us because we all thought that they were too in love to even ask the other to cheat on them (even willingly), but I guess we were all wrong.

Anyways, now we're being chased by a bunch of stray monsters (mainly hellhounds) who refuse to stay within the monster reservation limits. We had been running for a while because the car we/I had been driving had been destroyed by the hellhounds that were chasing us. We had ran the past half mile, and we only had about 500 feet left before the camp borders, and I was trying to get them to stay ahead of me so that if anything happened, they can go and call reinforcements from camp (if they want to help). The 5 finally got ahead of me and only had about 100 feet to go, when I got struck from behind. Curse my stupidness; I forgot to pay attention to the hellhounds.

"Annabeth!" yelled Luna

"Get to camp," I yelled, "Get reinforcements! They'll help!"

Two of them quickly dashed down the hill to camp for reinforcements, but I doubt that I would make it. The moment I distracted myself with talking, I was hit in the throat with one of the claws by the hellhound. Somehow, my knife was knocked out of my hand, and I was unable to defend myself other than my arms, but the damage had been done. My life was near the end.

**i will try to upload another chapter on Saturday because I have CRCT so ya plz Dont give critisim to understand this story go look at DIVINE PROTECTOR OF MANGOES! channel and look for tidal troopers (this is a a sequel) plz get at least 6 Reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry im a bit late to updating but it has been craaaaazy! Soooo as I promised new chapter 2day!:D and im uh sorry 2 say dis buut im gonna do a short chappie cause its getting late & my sis is going 2 prom so ya why waste time typing this A/N ? so on with the story!**

**_Percy's pov_**

I had just sent away my three year-old demigod children but now that I think about it it was a horrible mistake. _Flashback_

_All those times when I was attacked tortured in Tartus _**(A/N:is that spelled right?)**_ I hardly got out alive and then all those kids at CHB in the battle of Manhattan and Camp Jupiter at the battle with Gaea all those Demigods lost. Looking into the memories of the kids at CHB they went through almost the same pain as me. All the monsters chasing them and all of them; even when they got to camp had horrible wound with blood gushing out of them lucky (and unluckily) we were Demigods. _Remembering all the pain and miseryI was sitting in my underwater palace When Artemis interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Arty" I said. Now as you all know I am horrible at hiding emotions- even if im the god of them **(A/N: read DVPoM's first part of the sequel )** With one glance she knew what I was thinking. "Percy Don't worry the kids will be fine." I mentally snorted "I heard that!" "Arty I don't want any of our children getting hurt." "I know" she said "but I may have a great solution to that.

**So ya warned you about it being a short chappie and uh sorry bout that but I like keeping promises and don't want to disappoint you guys! And some one asked who Arty was that is Percy's nickname for Artemis. And almost forgot but didn't Bible verse for today Revelation 5 13 & 1413Then I heard every creature in heaven and on earth and under the earth and on the sea, and all that is in them, saying:**


	5. Oopsie Daisie!

opps forgot to put in the verse Then I heard every creature in heaven on earth under the earth and on the sea saying to him who sits on the throne and to the lamb be praise honor glory and power forever and ever and the four living creatures said amen and the elders fell down and worshiped


End file.
